GroundHog To The Future
by cardiff1984
Summary: Marty prepares for a new beginning, only when he wakes up the next morning he finds himself reliving the weekend of the Trilogy over and over. The catch is the loop starts from the Original Timeline. Any Time Travel trips or changes, just lasts 18 days before the loop restarts. Marty takes desperate measures to restore the flow of time, even being dangerous and suicidal.
1. Loop 1

_The story begins, concluding the Trilogy Events._

* * *

 **LOOP 1**

 _ **Sunday October 27 1985, 12:00 P.M.**_

 _ **Eastwood Ravine, HillDale.**_

Doc prepares to head off into the Space Time Continuum in his Time Train, with Clara and his two children Jule and Verne.. Marty and Jennifer stand alongside each other as they bid farewell to him.

"Hey, Doc, where you going now? Back To The Future?" Marty calls up.

"Nope, already been there," Doc signals.

Marty and Jennifer wave goodbye. Doc nods and closes the hatch. The Time Train lifts up and spins 180 degrees in the direction of Eastwood Ravine. It then makes a U- Turn for it's full 360 degrees and speeds and disappears in a flash. Marty and Jennifer stare up at the fire trails that the train had left behind in the blue sky. Marty's eyes fill with tears.

"So long Doc, I'll never forget you," Marty cries.

"Doc Brown was really something," Jennifer says. "He was a great influence on you."

"Doc is unique, I will never find a friend like him again," Marty sighs.

"You got me to share the memories with," Jennifer adds.

"I couldn't agree more. I just wonder what tomorrow will bring."

"Good times. A wonderful and progressive future."

"Tell you something Jen, this weekend has felt like a lifetime. Just think since Saturday morning, I've been to the fifties, to the future, to an alternate reality of this year, 1955 again and the Old West," Marty informs.

"Wow that's heavy," Jennifer acknowledges. "That's so much time to fit into one weekend."

"From my perspective...Eighteen days I think."

"Two and a half weeks?"

"As much it has been adventurous, it has been depressing at times. The only good thing about it all, was Doc being my guide.

"Would you do it all over again?"

"Time travel? Maybe, if it was for good intensions or a vacation. But during the ordeal it can be dangerous. If it's anything like almost being erased from existance, or watching Biff rule the world, or even having duals with Buford Tannen, then I think a repeat experience would drive me insane.

Marty and Jennifer take a slow walk back to the 4x4.

"It will take a while for things to get back to normal, but it will."

Marty glances to his girlfriend when he acknowledges _normal._ From Marty's point of view, he still has memories from his original timeline and hasn't had enough time in getting used of being in a succesful Mcfly family. He remembers his mother as an alcoholic, his father as a wimp who works for Biff, his sister can't get a date and his brother works at Mcdonalds. He has partial memories of his new timeline, such as being called _Chicken,_ which he was never referred as in the Original Timeline.

"Jennifer, I have to tell you something," Marty blurts.

The two stop beside the 4x4.

"What is it?" Jennifer wonders.

"I have no memory of this timeline, well, not full memories."

"What are you trying to say?"

"When I was accidently sent back to 1955, I interfered with my parents first meeting. It took me a week to get them together and my influence, I guess, changed their lifestyle. I only had mere minutes with them, before Doc and yourself turned up."

"So who was the Marty, that I've been dating for three years?"

"Me I guess, but it's weird, I've not experienced the full ripple effect since I've returned from 1955 the first time. Maybe it's a slow process."

"Was I still like your girlfriend in your original timeline?"

" The one thing that never changed."

"I happy about that. What about your parents?"

"Well, lets just say, my mother wasn't a fan of yours...she was an alcoholic."

"Oh crap."

"My father worked for Biff, my sister Linda couldn't get a date and my brother Dave flipped Big Mac's at Mcdonalds."

Jennifer raises her eyebrow

"Yeah, that is a big turn around in success...what about Doc?

"Still Doc, but the night he showed me the time machine, Libyan Terrorists turned up and..."

"Oh my God he died?" Jennifer gasps, touching Marty's arm.

"Even after he read the warning note, I still had nightmares of that night, especially when I had to deal with saving Doc a second time," Marty explains.

"What happened? To the Libyans I mean?"

"We didn't hang around to find out. I haven't been in 1985 since yesterday morning to see the news. Doc even took the remaining Plutonium, so even if they were arrested, they can't prove it was Doc, as Doc sold the Plutonium to upgrade the Time Machine with Mr Fusion in 2015."

"Well, that's a relief."

"My sentiment exactly."

"So, does that mean we can look forward take two steps forward instead of two steps back?"

"The future is ours to share."

Marty and Jennifer smile at each other and share a passionate kiss.

"I love you Jennifer."

"I love you too Mcfly."

Later that evening, Marty lays on his bed with his alarm clock set for 7:30 a.m. Monday Oct 28 1985, awaits Marty. A new day at High School, A new Family and a New Beginning. How wrong could he be? The words _'Talk About De Je Vou,'_ he said to himself on his second trip to 1955, will hit him bang in the face, over and over.


	2. Loop 2

**LOOP 2**

 _ **Friday**_

 _ **October 25th 1985**_

 _ **07:55 a.m.**_

 _ **Mcfly Residence, Lyons Estate.**_

 _ **Twin Pines Universe/Original Timeline**_

Marty Mcfly awakes late for school, as his alarm clock had never sounded at 7:30 a.m, as it was supposed to. His looks to his clock and goes to get dressed. He heads to his closet an notices his checkered shirt, that he thought he disguarded in 2015, is back in his wardrobe. Also his nika trainers, that he had thought got damaged in the Delorean train wreck are in good condition. He also puts on his blue jacket. He shrugs and thinks nothing of it and heads into the living room, looking for his keys to the 4x4. He cannot find them anymore.

"Cmon, cmon," Marty panics.

Something, weird then catches his eye. The furniture are as they were at the beginning of _Part I._ Quite old and tatty. Marty finds this odd. He clears his head and continues to search for his 4x4 keys. Then Marty stops himself, when he sees photographs of his family. George and Lorraine of their wedding day, at the _Chapel 'O Love.'_ Dave in his _Mcdonalds_ work gear and Linda looking very scraggy. Another picture is a similar one to the photo Marty had in 1955. Marty is scared and gets lost in himself. He looks around the house, trying to contain himself. He hurries out of the house and sees his fathers car,that was wrecked in _Part I,_ parked in the driveway. Marty then goes to the garage door and lifts it up. There is no 4x4.

"What the hell?" Marty gasps.

Where is his 4x4? There is only a skateboard. He walks over to the skateboard and picks it up. He glances back to the spot where his truck was parked.

"This can't be right," Marty says to himself. "There has to be a perfect explanation to this."

Suddenly, his fathers voice startles him.

"Explanation to what son?"

Marty turns to see his father, dressed like someone from the 1950's and wearing glasses. He also holds in his hand a clipboard.

"Uh...nothing Dad," Marty nervously replies.

"You look kinda shocked about something. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Looking forward to your camping trip, with your buddies?"

"Camping trip?"

Marty takes a while to remember, that in the original timeline, he made up that excuse to his mother, so he could take Jennifer to the lake instead, because Lorraine disapproved of her.

"Oh, yeah, camping trip. Dad what date is this?"

"Friday October 25th."

Marty hesitates momentarily

"Listen I'm late for school I best get going."

"Yeah, I'd better be off myself. Biff will kick my butt otherwise."

"Yeah...laters."

Marty puts on his shades and hops onto his skateboard and heads out of Lyons Estate. He skates to Doc's Labratory, next to Burger King. He looks under the outside rug and finds a spare key for inside. Marty unlocks the side door and goes inside. Marty places the key under the Matt and looks around. He kicks his skateboard under a table, which hits a case of Plutonium. The room is full of several clocks and different styles. He approaches the massive amplifier, which he thought he had originally blown apart at _the beginning of Part I_. Marty looks over to Doc's bed and walks over to it, which has a JVC Camera on it and an article which says _**BROWN MANSION DESTROYED,**_ _Brown Estate Sold To Developers._ Marty then sits himself on the bed and starts to figure out, why everything is as it seems in his original timeline? Then Marty comes up with his theory.

"It was a dream after all," Marty sighs.

Then he goes into denial.

"But, wait...it couldn't have been? What in the world is going on?."

Marty decides to let it go over his head.

"It was a dream."

Marty feels agiitated and decides to try out the amplifier in the Lab. He starts flipping switches, when suddenly Doc's phone bell rings out. Marty rests the guitar down and slowly manouveres to the phone. Marty starts to feel a little familiar with what he thought was a dream, previous. Marty eventually picks up the reciever and places it to his ear.

"Hello?" Marty uneasily answers.

"Marty thank God I found you, Listen can you meet me at Twin Pines Mall tonight at 1:15 a.m, I've made a major break through and I'll need your assistance?" Doc speaks.

Marty freezes on the spot, realizing that what he experienced was real. It wasn't a dream.

"Marty are you there?" Doc calls out. "Marty?"

Marty stares at the ground, with the reciever still to his ear. He is in disbelief.

"Talk about Deja Vou," Marty says to himself.

"Marty whats wrong?"

"It could have been a premonition," Marty talks to himself.

Marty laughs a little to himself. He thinks he's got the punchline.

"That's it, it was a premonition."

"Marty? Marty are you there? Cmon Marty talk to me."

Marty starts to acknowledge Doc's concerns.

"Yeah, Doc I'm here, sorry, I was a world of my own," Marty claims. " You want me to meet you at the Mall at 1:15 a.m.?"

"That's right."

All of a sudden, all of Doc's clocks chime out. This makes Marty jump. Doc can hear the noises.

"Is that all my clocks I hear?"

"Uh yeah, it's...8:25! Marty screeches. "Shit, I'm late for school."

Marty hangs up and grabs his skateboard and heads to school on his skateboard, with a little help from the back of other motorists. Whilst clinging onto a blue jeep, he waves to girls in an aerobic class at Lou's Gym. Marty laughs to himself.

"I can't believe I had a premonition. Just think I'm going to experience the real thing, to what I had in my dream. Incredible."

Marty makes it to 'Hill Valley High,' where he is greeted by his girlfriend, Jennifer, who is also late for school. She intervenes Marty from going in the front entrance.

"Marty, don't go this way, if you get caught, it will be four tardys in a row," Jennifer warns.

Marty and Jennifer enter the school from a back entrance.

"OK, cmon I think we're safe," Jennifer thinks.

Jennifer sees that Marty is rather pleased with himself.

"What are you so chirpy about?"

"Have you ever had deja vou?"

"Yes, I having it right now. It's called avoiding Detention."

Without warning, Mr Strictland grabs Marty by the scruff of his jacket.

"Busted Mcfly, late again," Strictland snaps.

Strictland takes out a slip and hands one to Jennifer.

"A Tardy for you Miss Parker."

Then a slip for Marty.

"And one for you Mcfly, I believe that makes it four in a row. So what's the excuse this time?"

"My alarm didn't go off," Marty informs.

"Then I suggest you syncronize your watch in future, unless you wanna continue to be a slacker for the rest of your life."

"Oh yes sir," Marty sarcastically mutters.

Strictland spins to Marty face to face with him.

"You got a real attitude Mcfly, you're a slacker! You remind me of your father, when he were here, he was a slacker too."

"Don't I know it, already."

"Really? Is this a way of following in his footsteps?

Strictland pulls on Marty's shirt again and gets in his face too close for comfort.

"I know that your band is on the rosters for the dance auditions after school today. Why even bother Mcfly? You don't have a chance, you're too much like your old man. No Mcfly, ever amounted to anything in the history of Hill Valley!" Strictland curses.

Strictland's nose to nose gesture does not make Marty feel threatened, as Marty is aware of a possible premonition.

"I've said it once in my head and I'll say it for real this time. History is gonna change."

 _ **52 Hours Later.**_

 _ **18 Days Later, from Marty's perspective.**_

 _ **Sunday**_

 _ **October 27th 1985**_

 _ **11:59 a.m.**_

 _ **Eastwood Ravine RailRoad Tracks**_

Jennifer shows Doc an erased fax that she brought from 2015.

"Doctor Brown, I brought this note back from the future and now it's erased," Jennifer shows.

"Of course it's erased," Doc agrees.

Jennifer glances to Marty, then back to Doc.

"But, what does that mean?"

"It means your future hasn't been written yet, knowones has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one, both of ya," Doc explains.

Marty and Jennifer smile at eachother, after being assured. Marty looks to Doc.

"We will Doc," Marty nods.

"Stand back," Doc urges.

Doc heads into the time train, with Clara and his two kids.

"Alright boys, buckle up."

The time train doors close up. Marty calls up to Doc.

"Hey Doc! Where you going now Back To The Future?"

"Nope already been there," Doc signals.

Marty and Jennifer wave Doc farewell. Doc closes the hatch.

The Time train lifts up and spins a full 360 degrees, before speed off into the Space Time Continuum. Marty and Jennifer stare up at the fire trails that the time train had left in the sky. Marty's eyes fill with tears.

"So long Doc, I'll never forget you," Marty cries.

"Doc Brown was really something," Jennifer says. "He was a great influence on you."

After exhchanging conversation on the previous adventures and Marty's original timeline, the two loved up Teenagers head off in the 4x4. On the way home, Marty mentions his possible premonition from the first time.

"Jennifer, this may sound a little awkward, but I knew this whole charade was going to happen," Marty admits.

"How do you mean?" Jennifer frowns.

"I thought I had previously experienced this whole Time Travel thing before, but when I woke up, I was back in my original timeline on Friday October 25th. And the adventures I've had this weekend were exactly replica, to what was in my dream."

"You had a Premonition?"

"Yeah, weird."

"Wow, talk about Deja Vou."

"Yeah," Marty chuckles. "That's what I would have said."

"At least you can wake up tomorrow now, knowing that everything is brand new and good."

"Yep."

Marty looks straight ahead, when his expression turns to uncertainty.

That night, Marty looks at his alarm clock. It's set for 7:30 a.m. Marty is expecting Monday October 28th, to wake him up. Marty gets into bed and closes his eyes. Little does he realize, the premonition he thought he had first time, was no dream, it was infact the the real thing and that the adventure he just had experienced, was not the first time he experienced this particular weekend. It was really the Second Time, he repeated that adventure. When he wakes up next morning, he will likely find himself, back on Friday October 25th 1985, his original timelien again...again...again...again and again.


	3. Loop 3

**LOOP 3**

 _ **Friday**_

 _ **October 25th 1985**_

 _ **Lyons Estate**_

 _ **Twin Pines Universe/Original Timeline**_

Marty awakes at 7:55a.m., in his clothes. He looks to his alram clock. And he senses something rather odd. He jumps out of bed and to his wardrobe. His checkered shirt he thought he left in 2015, is hung up, his nika trainers he supposely left in 1885 are also in his closet. He dashes out of his room and into the living room, where is shocked to see the furniture, back to it's tatty self. The family pictures resemble, the Mcfly's of his original timeline and when he opens the Garage door, his 4x4, is nowhere to be seen...only a skateboard. Marty stands wide eyed, mouth dropped in utter dismay. It is too hard for this current experience to sink in, as now it is starting to become all clear to him.

"It wasn't a dream," Marty says to himself, holding up the garage door. "The first time wasn't a premonition. It was real. What was I thinking the second time? It wasn't a dream."

"What wasn't a dream son?" George Mcfly interrupts.

Marty turns startled to see his father, George Mcfly, dressed like someone from the 1950's. George can see Marty sweating profusely.

"Marty you're trembling son, are you OK?" George asks.

Marty wipes his head, as he struggles to contain himself.

"I don't know Dad, I just don't know anymore."

"Are you nervous about the audition later?"

Marty takes a while to reply and he shuts the garage door, so he can momentarily gather himself. He paces himself up and down the drive.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son."

Marty looks at the car, that would soon get wrecked and then to the surrounding neighourhood. Marty is scared. George walks up to his son, showing concern.

"Marty what is it?"

"Gotta go Dad."

Marty hurries out of Lyons Estate on foot. George is confused.

Marty arrives at Doc's Lab, between 8:20-8:25 a.m.

The radio turns itself on. _"October is Inventory Time, right now Statler Toyota is making the best deals of the year, on all 1985- model Toyota's. You won't find a better car, at a better pricewith better service anywhere in Hill Valley..."_

The coffee perculator turns on as well as the TV.

 _"In other news, officials at the pacific nuclear research facility have denied the rumor, that a case of missing Plutonium, was in fact stolen their vault two weeks ago. A Libyan Terrorist Group had claimed responsibility for the alleged theft. However, officials now attribute the descrepancy to a simple clerical error. The FBI investigating the matter, had no comment."_

Marty looks around. The lab is full of clocks and an Amplifier stands tall in the centre of Doc's Lab. Marty sits down on Doc's bed and tries to figure out why, he has ended up back in the Timeline, he once thought was long gone.

"Something must've gone wrong somewhere," Marty suspects. "But what? It doesn't make sense. OK, Mcfly it's just a dream, just a very inte..."

Marty shakes his head and puts his head in his hands, when he come to the realization, that he's just kidding himself.

"It's not a dream. What is happening?"

Marty is brought to tears. Suddenly, Doc's Phone bell rings out, making Marty jump. Marty hesitates before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Marty is that you?" Doc speaks.

"Doc?" Marty acknowledges.

"Thank God, I found you Listen can you meet me tonight at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15 a.m? I've made a mjaor breakthrough and I'll need your assistance."

Marty feels a shiver go down his spine, he feels something familiar about what he is experiencing and what he is about to experience.

"Hello, Marty are you there?" Doc calls out. "Marty?"

"1:15 a.m., Twin Pines Mall, right...got it," Marty reluctantly agrees.

"Marty, you don't sound right, are you OK?"

"Oh, you know...just the usual, Deja Vou."

"Has something happened?"

"What is about to happen, is the question you want to really ask."

Suddenly, all of Doc's clocks ring very loudly, make Marty jump out of his skin. Doc can hear them chime the other eind of the line.

"Is that all my clocks I hear?" Doc queries.

"Yeah, it's 8:25," Marty informs.

"Oh, how did you know?"

"Like I said, just the usual Deja Vou I guess...Look Doc I'll see you tonight. I'll be sure to bring the video camera too."

Marty hangs up and runs on foot to Hill Valley High School. Marty is much later than before and Jennifer is already in class. Marty goes to the school bathroom and runs cold water over his face. He then looks up into the mirror and spots Mr Strictland catching him off guard.

"You know Mcfly, carry on this way, you'll be a better slacker than your father," Strictland sarcastically said.

"Mr Strictland," Marty gasps.

Mr Strictland hands Marty a slip.

" I believe that's four tardys in a row. I've already given your girlfriend Miss Parker her slip, so I guess Detention it is."

"Yeah."

"What's your excuse this time?"

" I don't know," Marty shrugs.

"You don't know?!" Strictland snaps. "You got a real attitude Mcfly, you..."

"Yeah, I remind you of my father, coz he was a slacker too! That's the third time I've heard you say that."

"And you have your mothers attitude."

"Yeah, well, I've heard enough, will you excuse me?"

Marty tries to get past Strictland, but Strictland grabs his arm. Marty retaliates by shoving Strictland to the ground and running out of the school. Strictland rises to his feet furious.

"NO MCFLY WILL EVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING SLACKER!" Strictland rages.

Marty sits in front of the clocktower feeling really lost in himself. Where did it all go wrong?

"I'm in a time loop," Marty whispers to himself. "Why is it happening?"

The clocktower lady makes her way towards Marty, who notices how down in the dumps he looks.

"Are you alright young man?" the lady wonders.

"Oh, hello again," Marty nods.

"Have we met?"

"Only briefly."

Marty takes a coin out of his pocket and hands it to the Clock Tower lady.

"There's a quarter lady."

"You don't know what the sponsor is for."

"Save the Clock Tower. Mayor Wilson wants to replace the clock. You're part of the Hill Vally preservation society."

"Who told you that? We only started this campaign a few minutes ago."

"Let's just say, I see the future."

Marty smiles slightly and walks off.

Later that night, Marty recieves three phone calls of Jennifer, whom he doesn't acknowledge and avoids dinner with his family. By 12:28 a.m., on _Saturday October 26,_ Marty sits and waits for his phone to ring. It does. Marty answers it.

"Doc?"

"Marty, thank goodness you didn't fall asleep. Listen did you pick up my video camera?"

"Uh yeah...Um I'm on my way now."

After Marty hangs up, he looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

Marty arrives at Twin Pines Mall at exactly 1:15 a.m. He sees Einstein sitting outside of Doc's truck on his own. Marty skates over to him. The back of the truck opens up and the Delorean Time Machine rolls out and comes to a halt. Doc Brown gets out of the time machine.

"Doc," Marty says.

"Marty. You made it," Doc smiles. "Welcome to my latest experiment, this is the big one. The one I've been waiting for all my life."

"It's a Time Machine, I know."

Doc raises his eyebrow. How could Marty know that?

"Great Scott? How Earth did you find out?"

"Doc, what I'm about to tell you will sound crazy. I think we should sit down."

Marty and Doc sit inside his Truck.

"Marty, what on Earth is going on, I haven't unveilled the time machine, until now?" Doc points out.

"Doc, the reason I know of the Delorean is because I am reliving this weekend over and over," Marty attempts to explain. "October 25th to October 27th."

"You mean like a loop?"

"Precisley."

"Whoa this is heavy."

"That's what I would normally say."

"When did you notice this?"

"It kinda hard to explain. The first loop, I thought was a dream, like a premonition to the second time. So I went and replicated the first time in the second trip..."

"And you wake up this morning and, now you're starting the loop over again," Doc interrupts. "Why is it happening?"

"It must have something to do with all the time travelling I've done," Marty adds.

"You've actually time travelled?"

"Yeah. By now, Einstein would have been the first time traveller, when you sent him one minute into the future, during the experiment."

"Wow, you're absolutely right."

"In a few minutes I will be accidently sent back to 1955. I will spend a week getting my parents back together before returning and...Holy shit!"

Marty looks at his watch. It reads 1:24 a.m.

"What is it?" Doc frowns.

"You best get the Delorean back into the truck and us out of here. The Libyans will be seeking their revenge in a few minutes, because you ripped them off with that Plutonium."

"They actually find me?"

"Yeah. We best get out of here, before they blast us into next week."

"We'll go to my lab."

"Doc that's the first place they'll look," Marty reminds his friend. "Come to my place on Lyons Estate. My folks are in bed anyway. I will explain the rest of the loop when we're at home"

Doc puts the Delorean back into his truck and Marty, Doc and Einstein head to Lyons Estate.

Doc parks his truck just off the driveway of the Mcfly household, in front of the wrecked car. Marty invites Doc in with Einstein. Marty makes them a coffee and Marty continues to tell Doc the story of his trip to 1955 and how Doc came up with the idea of the Fluxcapacitor, on how Marty's family changed for the better, their trip to 2015 and the alternate 1985, the second trip to 1955 and Marty rescuing Doc from 1885 and that Doc met and married Clara and had kids, plus the return trip etc, and the point the loop makes a full circle and restarts. Doc is alarmed by Marty's story and figures out, what has caused it and what could stop it? Doc paces up and down the room.

"It must have been a paradox," Doc theorizes. "Possibly too many Co-existing timelines creating impossible outcomes, has blow them part in which the universe you lived by the end of the loop disappeared , bringing you back to this one, everytime...but that doesn't make sense."

"None of it makes sense Doc," Marty answers. "There has to be a way to stop it."

"Let me think...how about we go forward two days?"

"What to Monday?"

"That's it. The loop stopped at some point on Sunday night, possibly the early hours of Monday morning. If we go back at a late morning stage, we can make up a cock and bull story of your current absense and the loop will probably not happen again, if nothing happens after a period of time. I mean you did mention, that we went thirty years ahead, so if we do that, then history won't repeat itself."

"Sounds like a plan, but what about my family?"

"What about them?"

"How do I get them to be more successful, like the two repeats I had in 1955, the first time?"

Doc feels annoyed by his friend gesture, a sense of selfishness. He sits beside his sidekick.

"Marty, don't you love them the way they are?"

"It's not that I don't them, I do, it's just...when I spent that week in 1955, I influenced my father to stand up for himself and for my Mom to respect herself better and other people," Marty tells Doc. "Plus, my siblings had a better future."

"Your influence can still be touched upon from this point in time, not by what was intended in this supposed loop, that you've already experienced twice," Doc encourages. "It appears you did learn a lot yourself from your experience in time travel. Use youur knowledge from the point, we go to."

" But, what about your happiness?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"You call getting involved with Terrorists, being classed as a nutcase and being a bachleor as being fine? Clara was a perfect match for you Doc, and you'll never have a better chance, than to claim that happiness. "

"Marty, may I point out to you, the many reasons that this loop may have started for you? Interfering with history, could have been one of them."

"That's a theory Doc."

"Believe what you want, but it's a possibility.

"I just to have a decent future Doc."

"You will, believe me you will. So shall we head two days ahead?"

"Sure."

It's nearly 2:30 a.m., Doc and Marty head outside to Doc's Truck. As they approach the vehicle, headlights can be seen entering the estate. As it gets closer, Doc and Marty's worst fears are made. It's the Libyan Nationalists.

"Oh my God, they found me I don't know how but they found me," Doc gasps. "Get in the house Marty!"

"Holy shit, the Libyans!" Marty screeches.

The Libyans open fire on Doc, as he evades bullets. Marty dashes behind the wrecked car. Half the neighbourhood are awoken by the chaos outsisde, as well as the Mcflys.

"I'll draw their fire," Doc calls out.

Doc grabs a pistol and tries to defend himself against the oncoming terrorists. But the gun is jammed. Doc is finally cornered. Marty sits helpless on the ground.

"Oh no, not again," Marty shakes.

Doc is cornered between the Truck on the Mcfly driveway. Doc withdraws his fire. That doesn't stop the terrorist in the sunroof of the Blue VW Minivan from murdering Doc Brown in cold blood. Marty is horrified.

"Nooooo Bastard!"

The Libyan spots Marty, and opens fire on him. Marty ducks for cover, just as Lorraine exits the house and is instead shot down by the villain. Marty is devastated. He wriggles his way to his dying mother, as George, Linda and Dave come rushing out crying. Half the neighbourhood exit the street and are met by death and destruction. A Patrol car is seen speeding to the Mcfly residence and two officers draw their guns on the Libyans.

"Freeze and put your hands in the air!" Cop 1 warns.

The Libyan in the sunroof withdraws his rifle and takes out a Bazooka and points it at the officers. Witnesses duck for cover. The Libyans opens fire with the Bazooka and a missile mishits the Patrol car and blows up a neighbours house instead. The male owner is not too pleased.

"You Son Of A Bitch!"

"Henry, shut up and stay down," the owners wife insists.

Marty cradles his dying mother, who says she wishes their future had been a better one. Lorraine dies. The Libyans take off in their Minivan leaving behind trauma, death and destruction in their wake. Marty can't handle it. He runs to Doc's truck and opens the back and jumps into the Delorean and speeds out of the estate, leaving his family to mourn their loss on their own.

It's 5:00 a.m., Marty is in the Arizona Desert and is dressed in a Radiation Suit. He fills up the Plutonium Chamber and inputs the date on the Time Circuits _Saturday November 5th 1955._ Marty wipes his tears and has a clear empty road ahead of him. He even leaves the Plutonium in the road. It appears he has no intension of take the Nuclear Substance with him. It is what Doc and even his mother killed. Marty speeds up to 88 miles per hour and disappears into the space time continuuum. Marty then makes his long drive to Hill Valley.

 ** _Saturday_**

 ** _5th November_**

 ** _1955_**

By 8:00 a.m., Marty hides the Delorean near the construction of Lyons Estate. Marty meets his father at Lou's Cafe and follows him to the Baines address. Marty doesn't allow himself to push his father out of the way and lets history take it's original course, although he helps Sam Baines take unconscious George inside inside the house. Lorraine is sorry for George being hit by her Dad's car, but she is attracted to Marty. Marty is relieved that he didn't have to repeat history three times at being run over by his Grandpa, although he does want to save both his mother and Doc from their brutal fate at the hand of the Libyans. Although Lorraine may not meet her fatal end, if the loop is not continued. Marty may yet write his future self a note to let him know of the events, leading up to the shootings. Lorraine flirts terribly with him and Marty waits for the right moment to leave.

Marty waits til Dusk and approaches Doc's mansion. He hesitates and retreats back to town and breaks into a store and steals gasoline and a lighter. He returns to Lyons Estate and blows up the Delorean. He returns to Doc's mansion where he meets the scientist and convinces him, that he's from the future. Doc is shocked to discover that Marty destroyed the time machine. Marty has no intensions of returning to 1985, as he wants to avoid the loop. Marty explains the loop to Doc and Doc tells his new companion, it was a brave decision to make and hopes it's teh right one. Marty decides to wait until the right time, to warn Doc about his and impending fate, as 1955 Doc was stubborn. Doc reminds Marty that he will have to re-invent the time machine by 1985 to allow events to take their cause or a paradox will occur.

 _ **Saturday**_

 _ **12th November**_

 _ **1955**_

Marty manages to get George and Lorraine together at the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. George also stands up to Biff and knocks him out.

"Marty will we ever see you again?" Lorraine asks.

"I'm moving to Hill Valley permanantly," Marty informs. " Look like we'll seeing a lot of each other."

"Sounds like a plan," George smiles.

George and Marty shake hands.

"Marty, I want thank you for all your good advice. I'll never forget it."

"Right George."

After leaving the dance, Marty joins Doc at the Clock Tower to witness the famous storm. Marty tells Doc of what he did in the previous 2 loops, when he sent Marty back to 1985.

"The cable disconnected and you reconnected it, after you slid down the wire from the Clock Tower," Marty explains. "You would make a great stunt man Doc."

"Great Scott," Doc puffs. "I did all that?"

"Yeah, you managed to reconnect it, just as the Clock Tower reached 10:04, and the lightening struck it and the surge slid down the cable, and it generated the 1:21 gigawatts and sent it into the Fluxcapacitor and sent me back to 1985."

"Lucky I wasn't electrocuted."

"Lucky I wasn't killed also, when I return to 1985, I crashed into the _Assembly Of Christ_ building."

"At 88 miles per hour?"

"Yeah, guess I was lucky."

"Anyway, a mere minute after you sent me mack, my future self came round the corner and surprised you and told you I came back from the future. You fainted and I took you home. I spent a few days with you and I ended up going 1885 to save you from Buford Tannen."

"And the loop restarted after you returned from 1885?"

"Yeah, that's why I can't go back."

"Well, I guess, I can't argue with that. I like the company."

Marty and Doc witness the lightening bolt strike the Clock Tower and Marty prepares to live his life out from 1955.

 _ **Wednesday**_

 _ **November 16th**_

 _ **1**_ _ **955**_

Marty is starting to feel more relaxed and happier in his lifestyle. Living in the 50's isn't so bad. Doc and himself are the best of friends, just as he is with George. Marty bumps into George in town. Biff does not make an attempt to goad Marty into a fight, he gets into his car and drives off. Marty feels happy with himself. George and Lorraine are all loved up. Marty is dating Babs, Lorraines best friend. How awkward. With Doc making himself scarce, Marty invites Babs over for dinner at the mansion and during the meal, Marty pictures his 1985 girlfriend, Jennifer Jane Parker in his mind. He'd be lying to himself, if he said he never missed her, or loved her. He did. Does he still love a girl, who will be thirty years younger than him 1985? Marty decides to look to the future.

 _ **Wednesday**_

 _ **November 23rd**_

 _ **1955**_

Marty has been living in the past from his perspective for 18 days. It has turned out to be successful in truth. His and Bab's relationship is working out perfectly and Doc is now dating the late Clara Claytons Great Niece, after Marty happily hooks them up. George and Marty meet up, where Lorraine is already making wedding plans.

"She's eager," Marty suggests.

"Yeah, well, I blame Biff for that," George rolls his eyes. " Or you."

"OK, but you deserve all the happiness Dad, Dad, Dad, Daddio. You've made Lorraine proud."

"Biff has mellowed since that night at the dance. Now he knows how it feels to be this small."

"You're not small George. You sticking up for yourself. Biff was a bully."

"See you and Babs are getting along fine."

"Bab's is cool, but it's kinda weird though."

"Weird?"

"You know, Lorraine was hitting on me, before she fell in love with you and now I'm dating her best friend."

"We're like the fab four aren't we, Marty?"

"The Beatles?"

"The Who?"

"Not The Who, the Beatles?"

"Yeah, who are the Beatles?"

"Oh yeah, that's right...never mind.

Marty returns to the mansion and both he and Doc have a heart to heart and Doc finally listens about his fate at the hands of the Libyans. Doc assures Marty he is prepared for the worst and they embrace. Marty says his goodnight to Doc and heads to bed. It's been 18 days and Marty thinks he's finally escaped the loop of October 25th-October 27th 1985. Even being so far out of time, can bring you Back In Time. What Marty will wake up to next, is his worst nightmare.


	4. Loop 4

**LOOP 4**

 **Friday**

 **25th October**

 **1985**

 **Twin Pines Universe/Original Timeline**

It's 7:00 a.m., Marty stirs momentarily and awakes staring at the ceiling. Thinking he's beaten the curse of the loop and is still in 1955, he is very much mistaken. For the fourth time in the row, he awakes on October 25th 1985 in his original timeline. Marty sits up and looks to his surroundings and is dumfounded to find, that he back to where he started on that fateful weekend, of his time travelling. Marty is almost hyperventilating and rubs his eyes to be sure that what is happening, is happening. Marty is broken to find it is. The loop has happened again. Back in 1985, back to how it was before his first time travel experience, back to how his and his family lifestyle was originally. There is no way to escape the loop. Marty is at breaking point and starts to sweat and shakes his and cries out.

"No this can't be happening, this can't be happening," Marty cries out. "This can't be...Nooooooooooooooo!"

Marty runs out of the house in Lyons Estate and hurries on foot to Doc's lab two miles away into town. He tries opening the door in desperation, but it won't budge. Marty is in all out of sorts and doesn't realize the key is under the rug. Marty past patience, kicks the lab door in and rushes inside. The clocks are ticking which read 7:35 a.m, twenty five minutes slow and twenty minutes earlier to when Marty originally entered Doc's lab the first time. The Amplifier is still operational, not overloaded or blown out.

"Doc?" Marty raises his voice. "Doc?...Dooooooooooc?!"

Doctor Emmett Brown is not present. Marty is hit for six. His life is on repeat, like a record going round and round with no point at stopping. Marty thought staying in 1955 would stop the loop, but somehow it found a balance and brought Marty again full circle, living the weekend of october 25th -ovtober 27th over again. Marty paces up and down the lab for ten minutes angered by the fact, a demon is sat on his shoulder deciding how Marty should live out his fate. Marty wants to know why? The teenager out of possibilities and countless theories to the phenomenan, he exits the lab and runs to Hill Valley High School, where he finds Jennifer trying to sneak into school as not be be caught be late by Principal Strictland.

"Jennifer!" Marty calls.

"Shhh, not so loud. Strictland's looking for you if you get caught it will be four Tardy's in a row," Jennifer warns.

"By the end of the day I don't think it will matter."

"Marty aren't you sick of getting detention?"

"This weekend coming feels like a detention. I've lived through it three times already. A fourth is pushing me over the edge."

"Oh I'm sorry, am I too boring for you?"

"What?"

"I thought going to the lake is what you wanted. For us to spend time together."

"No, that's not what I mean't..." Marty tries to explain, getting his breath. "I have lived this coming weekend before. I have lived this day before. October twenty fifth to october 27th."

"Marty you're not making any sense," Jennifer frowns.

"None of it makes sense Jen. No matter what I do to try stop this cycle, it finds a way to bite me in the ass and repeats on me."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah in 1955."

"You had a dream you were in 1955?"

"No I was actually in 1955. Listen Jen, Doc invented a time machine and we travelled through time, to the fifties, the future and to the Wild West. Cut a long story short, the time travelling altered certain scenaerio's and Doc got married and then..."

"And then?"

"I woke up today and everything was as it was before I time travelled. I thought it was a premontion at first, but it wasn't and ever since then, I been living out this weekend over and over and if I travel in time, the effects last eighteen days from my perspective and then I'm back to where I started. Today."

Jennifer pauses momentarily, then bursts out laughing hysterically. Marty is hurt by this and he sees Jennifer is not taken his words seriously.

"Why are you laughing at me Jen?" Marty worries.

"Do you knowing how ridiculous you sound," Jennifer chuckles. "Although I gotta say that's quite a unique imagination you have there."

"Jennifer I'm not bullshitting you, I'm serious."

Jennifers takes one more look at Marty and soon comes to see, that Marty is not playing around and soon suspects Marty is not at all well.

"You're not joking are you?"

"No I'm not Jen."

"Did you hit your head?"

"Jennifer, I did not hit my head. I never wanted to believe in any of this myself, but it's happening. I'm screwed."

Suddenly an intimidated voice is then heard behind both Marty and Jennifer. It's Principal Strictland.

"Yes, Mcfly you are screwed. I believe that makes a tardy for you Ms Parker and another one for you Mcfly, I believe that makes four in a row."

Strictland hands tardy slips to both Marty and Jennifer.

"Late again. What is it this time? Doctor Emmett Brown..."

Before Strictland can continue his lecture, Marty knocks out Strictland with on punch. Jennifer is horrified.

"Marty, what the hell are you doing?" Jennifer gasps.

"I'm sick of him lecturing me. About time, he kept his opinions to himself," Marty snaps.

"Oh, so you thump him one. Way to go."

"Jennifer, what have I done?"

"Marty you're not well, you need help. "

"Jennifer, please."

"Marty just go. Doc has obviously done something to you. And I don't wanna be a part of it."

"What are you saying Jen?"

"If this is what you're turning into, I can't...I can't..."

"You can't what Jennifer?! Be with me?! Is that what you're trying say?! Fine your words will be probably be irrelevant by the end of Sunday evening anyway. And just so you know, when I was in 1955, the last time, I lost my virginity to my mothers best friend Barbara. Best sex I could probably ever have. So I guess you had a lucky escape Jen or you're just very unlucky."

Marty storms off, leaving Jennifer in tatters. Marty wanders into Hill Valley courtyard and is uprehended by the police and arrest him for assaulting Mr Strictland. Marty is charged with assault and expelled for High School, but Marty doesn't seem to give a damn. Marty is later escorted home, as his father can't pick him up as the car is wrecked. His alcholic mother is not bets pleased with her son and informs him, that her friend Barbara's husband came to the house and said, that Marty mentioned having an affair with his wife to Jennifer. Lorraine is gutted that she has lost a friend, after almost thirty years, because of Marty's wild stories. At the dinner table, Lorraine is not finished.

"Do you wanna end up in prison with your Uncle Joey?" Lorraine lectures.

"Oh Mom, shut up," Marty argues. "Joey is in prison, because he's an asshole."

"How dare you dishonor your uncle like that."

"In case it slipped your mind mother, Uncle Joey's parole was rejected again."

"The only damn good thing to come out all of this, is that you and Jennifer Parker are no longer together," Lorraine figures.

"As long as you're happy and drinking yourself to death Mom, it's my pleasure," Marty cruelly remarks

"George speak to him."

"What Lorraine, what?" George answers, not paying attention.

"When I was your age..." Lorraine voices.

"Yeah, when you was my age you were a slut, who only married Dad, because your felt sorry for him, when Grandpa hit him with the car," Marty interrupts.

"Hey, Marty, don't talk to Mom like that," Dave warns Marty.

"Yeah watch your mouth," Linda seethes.

"Dave, ain't you got Big Mac's to flip at Mcdonalds? And Linda go to your room and slobber over your Johnny Depp poster," Marty sarcastically argues.

"I think you need to get your priorities right," Lorraine insists. "When did you start becoming so...nasty?"

"It's a revelation to me too mother. It kinda happens when a certain point in your life, turns into a rollercoaster."

"Marty, has Doc Brown done something to you?"

"Not just me, the Space Time Continuum."

George laughs hysterically watching _'The Honeymooners,'_ oblivious to the arguing amongst Marty, Dave and Linda. Lorraine shakes her head in dismay.

"What's wrong with thisn family? No wonder I drink and smoke."

"Don't worry Mom, we can start all over again on Sunday night."

Marty leaves the table and goes to his room, leaving Lorraine hurt by the day's chaos.

"Marty needs help. He's not well. Don't you agree George?"

George is too engrossed watchING the TV.

"Never mind. My own company is all I need these day's anyway.

Early hours of Saturday October 26th, 12:28 am, Marty's lays awake and his radio comes on. His phone rings and answers it.

"Yeah, Doc?" Marty replies

"Great scott, how on Earth did you know it was me?" Doc asks.

"Who else would call this time of night to show me a time machine?"

Momentary silence.

"You know about the Time Machine?"

"Oh, I know more than know about it, I've been in it. And it's caused me a lot of heartache as a matter of fact."

"Marty, I tried to call you at the lab this morning..."

"Yeh, I didn't hang around this time. You want me to meet you at Twin Pines Mall for you to demonstrate the time vehicle to me, by putting Einstein as bait."

"I , I , I , I..." Doc is lost for words.

"Yeah Doc, I know, it's hard to believe. Anyway I'm gonna give tonight a miss, as I'm sure, it will happens again. Oh by, the way, don't go to the mall, the Libyans will only end up finding you there."

"Marty how do you know about the Libyans? How do you know any of this?"

"Let's just say, I've had a little Deja Vou from time to time. Anyway it's twelve thirty. I'll see you, sometime this weekend...after this weekend. Friday twenty fifth OK. Night."

 **Saturday**

 **October 26**

 **1985**

 **10:28 a.m.**

Marty enters the living and gets the cold shoulder from his siblings, as well as his mother. George is busy doing paper work. A news bulletin comes on the TV.

 _"A ball of fire has ripped through the Town Square of Hill Valley this morning, as Local scientist Doctor Emmett Brown aged 67, crashed into the Texaco Gas Station killing another 3 victims on the ground. during a police pursuit. Authorities have recently discovered two dead, unamed Libyan nationals at the current lab address of Emmett Brown, where they discovered the case of missing Plutonium stolen from the Pacific Nuclear research Facility two weeks ago. It's unclear if Brown and the Libyans were working together, but it appears an overloaded amplifier was the cause of their deaths, set up by Dr Brown. Now, Hill Valley is under Health alert, due to the possibility of deadly radioactivity spreading from the nuclear substance Plutonium of which was leaked during a raid-"_

"You know know how to make good friends don't you, Marty?" Dave groans. "We're probably all gonna die now from radioactive poisoning, because your friend was a lunatic."

"So what's a little plutonium exposure?" Marty shrugs.

"You have really lost the plot Marty. We could be on the verge of a deadly epidemic and you don't give a shit."

"This town needs a clear out anyway. About time there was change."

"What are the effects of radioactive poisoning?" Linda shakes.

"Uh- Death," Marty laughs.

"You are such an asshole. I's never thought I'd say this and it pains me, but if we are all on the verge of contamination, I hope the Feds shoot you first, so I can watch."

"Oh, shut up."

 **Sunday**

 **October 27**

 **1985**

 **11: 30 a.m.**

Radoactivity consumes Hill Valley and Marty is missing. Much of the residence have been quarantined. Plus, Jennifer has been kidnapped by Marty himself. Both exposed by the poison that's entered their body. Within the space of 24 hours, a radius of 500 miles has been hit by the epidemic that has not only been spread from the original source, but contamination from Marty and Jennifer. Marty in a stolen 4x4, stops near Las Vegas, Nevada and gets out feeling the affects killing him slowly. Jennifer in severe pain.

"Marty, we can't go on," Jennifer insists. "I know how much Doctor Brown mean't to you, but this is insane. You're intentionally going to spread a virus for what...for fun? We're both gonna die, if we don't get help."

"I've got nothing to lose, maybe this insanity will end this loop once and for all."

"Marty it's all in your head, they'll find us any minute."

Suddenly, a police patrol car spots them and link the stolen 4x4 to the one missing in Hill Valley, California. Marty pulls Jennifer into the truck and ascend on Las Vegas, with the FBI alerted. With Las Vegas under the threat of a dangerous virus, no chances can be taken this time. Within the hour, the Neon desert city is hit by a new weapon...Marty Mcfly. The Feds give chase and with Marty desperate and becoming more unstable, he crashes the 4x4 and kills Jennifer. Marty is broken and attempts to escape, refusing to buckle down, thus forcing to the authorities to shoot Marty dead.

Marty thought the forced death was the only way out of the loop, but maybe just maybe, there is no way out. As Marty is about to find out...again.


End file.
